Just Shoot
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan Scott loves his wife. He also loves basketball. So when the two are combined, he couldn't be happier- even when Haley struggles to get a basket.


Sorry I've been MIA. This semester is already insanely busy. I haven't had the time or energy to write until today so here's a very very brief one-shot to get my juices flowing again.

Enjoy!

. . .

Haley Scott gently rolled the wheels of the black Range Rover onto the grass surrounding the river court and smiled when she caught a glance of her husband- who she couldn't help but notice was shirtless- dribbling a faded copper brown basketball onto the concrete court. Judging by his knit eyebrows, Haley figured he hadn't noticed the vehicle pull up.

She had lost count of how many times she watched Nathan play, but everytime she did, it felt like falling in love all over again. He looked so graceful- even just standing in front of the basket with the ball in his hands, it was like nothing else existed. Haley knew by now not to take offense to it; basketball would always be his 'other' woman, as she liked to tease her husband. But it didn't bother her. In fact, she loved how much he loved basketball- it was a part of who he was, just like how singing was to her.

"You just going to stand there all day or are you actually going to shoot the ball?" She finally called out after he still hadn't moved from his spot. His back was towards her but the second he heard her voice, he turned around and a ginormous smile exploded across his lips.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

Haley took a few steps so that she'd be directly in front of him and they met for a brief kiss. Their smiles matched like mirror images and neither made any effort to move away.

"I just dropped the kids off at Luke's. He and Peyton are taking them out on the boat."

Nathan feigned a scoff and wrapped his free arm around his wife's petite waist. "What, no invite for us?"

She giggled softly, her bones melting into his touch, "he offered us a kid-free day. Are you really going to complain?"

His cheeky smile slanted into a crooked smirk, "definitely not." Nathan and Haley loved their three kids more than anything, but it was a rare occurrence that the couple got to spend a whole day alone together.

"That's what I thought," Haley cocked an eyebrow before sliding her arms around his taut neck and pulling him down for a longer kiss; a common position for them- especially at the Rivercourt. Nathan swears he's spent more time kissing her there than actually playing basketball, but considering they've been together for almost 15 years, it didn't surprise him.

When they pulled away, Nathan gently passed his wife the ball, who fumbled slightly to catch it and huffed in embarrassment. Even two feet away and she couldn't gracefully catch the gentle toss of a basketball.

"Wanna play?"

Haley looked with utter perplexity at her husband, "Uh, babe, you know better than anyone that I suck at basketball."

Nathan wiped at his sweaty brow and laughed. It was true- his wife wasn't the best at basketball. She'd always been one of the clumsiest and least athletic people he'd known, but it didn't matter. She was amazing at everything else she did.

"You've gotten better over the years," he shrugged and watched as she twirled the ball in her hands, "plus, you have no idea how much it turns me on whenever you play basketball."

Haley felt the familiar tingles of butterflies fluttering deep below her stomach; fifteen years and they still hadn't calmed around Nathan Scott.

"I have a hard time believing that this," she started to dribble the ball awkwardly with two hands, "turns you on."

Nathan laughed loudly, "I mean, it'd be sexier if you were naked but it's still hot."

"Yeah, in your dreams, Scott," Haley stuck her tongue out at him, giggling when he swiped at the ball and stole it from her.

"You're right," he bounced the ball effortlessly between his legs and smirked, "most of my dreams are filled with you naked and running down a basketball court."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "never gonna happen."

Nathan's lips flipped into a pout, "aw, come on!"

"Nathan," Haley scolded lightly, "it's broad daylight and anybody can come here!"

He sighed, "I know."As much as he'd love to get his wife naked and shooting hoops, he'd rather die than have someone else see her like that.

"Besides," a slow and seductive grin pulled at her pink lips, "we did play strip basketball that one time in college. Remember?"

His blue eyes turned midnight black, "oh, I remember it well, Hales." He had stayed late after practice one night and Haley found him alone in the gym- one thing lead to the next, and well, she ended up playing him with just a bra and her leggings on.

He would never forget that sight for the rest of his life.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face, Nathan. We're not doing that again today."

"I know, I'm just adding it to my dream tonight."

Haley giggled but stepped closer to him so that she could easily whisper in his ear, "why dream when you can have the real thing later?"

Nathan dropped the basketball from between his hands and watched dumbfoundedly as it bounced away from the couple and onto the grass.

Haley laughed at how easily she could turn her husband into putty. He was too easy sometimes.

Still in a Haley-induced trance, Nathan didn't notice her retrieve the ball and start trying to dribble it to the hoop until her t-shirt rode up, exposing the small 23 tattoo on her lower back.

If he didn't already have an erection from his previous thoughts, the sight alone would've hardened him in a second. "Damn, my girl's hot," he mumbled beneath his breath.

Haley was in her own world attempting to get the ball through the net, but failing unsuccessfully. She gasped, seconds later though, when she felt her husband come up behind her and place his hands firmly on her hip; that wasn't the only thing she felt. His obvious arousal pressed into her rear causing her teeth to sink into her lower lip. She didn't understand what was so sexy about being horrible at basketball, but hey, if it caused that reaction from him, she'd keep on purposely missing the shots.

"Relax your hips, Hales," he breathed into her neck, "and square your shoulders. Remember what I taught you in high school?"

Haley's breath unraveled and she nearly dropped the ball completely at the sound of his husky voice sending shivers down her spine. How was she supposed to concentrate with her husband being all sweaty and sexy behind her. It definitely didn't help matters that he was still shirtless.

"Mhmm," was all she could lamely muster.

"Good, now bend your knees a little," he instructed and brought his hands up to hers, bringing the ball closer to her chest, "and just shoot."

Haley arced her hands and pushed the ball through the air, watching as it sailed towards the rim. It hit the metal side, and with a stroke of luck, actually fell through the net.

"I did it! Did you see, Nathan? It went in!" She cheered excitedly and bounded straight towards her husband, throwing her arms around him.

Nathan swiftly picked up Haley and twirled her around. He found it adorable how excited she got; it's like she just won the state championship or something.

"I'm so proud of you, Hales."

She beamed at him before enveloping his lips in another lengthy kiss, "you're a good teacher. And a hot one, too."

Nathan chuckled, "I think I can say the same thing about you, tutor-girl."

Haley's cheeks flushed pink, "come on, hot shot. Let's go home. I think I'm ready to score again."


End file.
